Hot Homework
by XBrain130
Summary: -"It's such a pain having to do homework in a hot day like this, don't you think?" Kotori whispered softly, placing her hand under the teenager's jaw. "Why don't you hurry so that we can do something more "enjoyable"?"- This is why you should do homework together with someone. Especially if that someone is your beautiful and smart girlfriend. High School Skyshipping pervyness.


**Aaand we're at that time again. The M time! :D So, lots of sexy fun timez ahead. And this time, we're at their High School years!  
**

* * *

It was a really hot day at Heartland City. It was just the beginning of summer, but a wave of oppressive heat had invested Japan.

And at the Tsukumo Family's house, the situation wasn't really bearable...

Yuma smashed his head against the desk, whining. «Please Kotori! Just a little snack break!» The teen girl beside him facepalmed. «But you already eaten! THREE TIMES!» she moaned. «Even if we're at High School, you're still the same slacker of years ago!» She had a point. Even if now they were 16, with their bodies developing and their attitude becoming more mature, Yuma was still, hopelessly, very childish. And even if she loved him enough to endure his wails, he was really exasperating.

«Yuma, my patience is running out. Today it's hot as hell, and your refusal to do homework only annoys me more.» she growled scowling, making him flinch in fear. «I... I don't u-understand this...» he whined silently, hoping she wasn't too much pissed off. Suddenly, she grabbed his neck, and violently shook him, with them assuming a comical chibi effect, and Yuma made a face like he was being strangled. **[AN: Think of the "Homer chokes Bart" gag of the Simpsons, but with Chibis :D]** «STOP THIS! I'VE HEARD THAT ENOUGH TIMES!»

Yuma pokerfaced and tilted his head. «I'm a moron, okay?! Yeah, it's hot, and that's the reason I can't focus on homework! I'd like to do something else...» he murmured. Kotori let him go and put her hands on her temples. «If you don't finish the homework... you'll never do something else.» she said, glaring. Yuma gulped, and bent down on the desk, trying to actually grasp something about math expressions, while Kotori boringly watched him from the side. –I would do anything to make him finish faster...– she thought.

She had the distinct impression that the more time passed, the more it became hot. Thanks to the skirt, her legs were cool, but she felt herself sweat heavily under the uniform shirt. So, without thinking, she slipped it out, and threw it onto Yuma's bed, leaving herself with the bra only on top.

«Kotori, can you...» Yuma turned at her to ask her help, but he wasn't expecting... that view. «What?» she asked distractedly. Yuma didn't replied, instead, he stared mesmerized at her exposed body, made glossy by the sweat, and her soft-yet-firm curves, developing so nicely. «What are you looking at?» she asked, crossing her arms. Yuma blushed, then looked down. «Nothing really...» he murmured, avoiding her sight. –Humh, she's so gorgeous...– Great, now he could feel himself hot down there. Despite forcing himself to do the exercises, at times he stole small glances at her, feeling slight tingles inside his pants.

Kotori raised an eyebrow, wondering why Yuma kept looking back and forth between the d-pad and her. Then, his hands went at his buttons and opened the shirt, revealing the muscles he gained by growing and working out. Kotori found herself staring at him with interest. –Humh, he's so handsome...– she thought, putting her fingers on her mouth and blushing slightly. Smiling, she leaned on him, and put her head on his shoulder. «So Yuma, how it's going?» she asked gently. Yuma looked at her and grinned awkwardly. «Well, after re-reading it, I finally understood it! Why you ask?» Kotori's lips curved upward as he stroked his lips with her finger. «It's boring being so slow at doing homework, don't you think?» she said, pressing her body against his, and his face went red. «It's such a pain having to do homework in a hot day like this, don't you think?» Kotori whispered softly, placing her hand under the teenager's jaw. «Why don't you hurry so that we can do something more "enjoyable"?» She brushed his lower lip.

Yuma turned all red and stuttered «I-it's okay!», and started scribbling furiously on the d-pad. Kotori smirked. Sometimes he was so easy to manipulate into doing what she wanted. After some minutes, Yuma raised his arms, yelling «I finished!». Kotori took his d-pad, and checked his work. Smiling, she put it on the desk, stood up from the chair, and started climbing the stair to the attic, motioning with her finger to follow her.

Entering in the attic, which was pleasantly cooler, Yuma saw Kotori sitting on his hammock, smiling. Her then hand snaked down, unbuttoned her uniform skirt, and threw it on the floor, remaining in her light pink underwear. He slowly approached her, and sat besides her. Grabbing each other's face, the two teens kissed deeply, moaning softly. His hand then moved down, unzipping his pants and pulling them down, while her hands removed his shirt, and threw it away carelessly, all the while still kissing.

After that, she laid on the hammock, assuming a sensual pose. Locking their eyes on each other, he followed her, hovering on top of her. The lovers shared another kiss, while her fingertips groped his upper body muscles. Wanting to return the pleasure, his lips moved on her jaw line, then down on the neck, and gently licked it, while his palm massaged her belly. «Uuuhh! Yuuumaaa...» she moaned, «...you always know how to please me, aah, even with simple foreplay...» Yuma chuckled, and placed his mouth in her ear, «You always know how to make me want to please you...» he replied, nibbling her lobe.

His left hand moved upward, crawling under the bra's cup, making her moan louder and grip him slightly. «Gyaah... s-so rough... and g-goood...» she groaned. Yuma continued, feeling her breast becoming firmer and her nipple standing up the more he kneaded her. In response, her hand went down, inside his shorts, and gently stroked his member, causing him to moan hoarsely. «Ooohhh... Kotori... y-your hand... hhggn... so soft...» he managed to utter, squeezing his eyes shut. «Uuunnhh...» they both breathed, before they started making out again, while their free hands wrapped around their bodies.

He really liked making love with her. Not that he was that pervert (maybe a bit, but only about her), but it was one of the few things in which he could easily control her. Normally, Kotori was the intellectual one, and that, along the slight bossyness that grew in her lately (he blamed those shōjo animes and all their female antagonists), caused him to be the subdued one for most of the time. However, over time, he discovered she was much more sensitive to touch than him, and he gradually identified the weak points of her body, the most vulnerable spots of her skin; and he wasted no time in taking advantage of it and assuming the lead of their intercourses, so to dominate over her at least in one thing.

His fingertips traced her back, until they reached the clasp, undoing it. Throwing the undergarment behind him, he parted from her lips, a trail of saliva uniting their tongues as they catched their breaths. Then, he moved downward, clamping down his lips on the right nipple, the right forefinger on the left nipple, and the left forefinger on the nub above the opening, inside her panties. His lips and tongue fondled her bud, while the tips of the index fingers gently stroked the other two. Kotori let out a scream of pleasure at the triple sensation assault. «Aaaahhh! Yuumaa! More!» she cried, the pleasure twisting her vocal cords.

Yuma smirked. Already she was at his mercy. He gasped slightly when she suddenly grabbed his head, and pressed him against her chest, burying his face in her breasts with a hoarse moan. Adapting quickly to the situation, he started licking as much breast as he could, and slipped two fingers inside her. «Aaanhhh! Y-yuuummmaaa, i-it's toooo g-goood!» she moaned roughly, just like how he loved to hear her. He caressed inside her a bit faster, and Kotori couldn't help the moans that kept escaping. «Ah! Ah! Yumaah! I'm a-about to c-cooomee...!» she cried hoarsely in his hair. Purposely, Yuma pulled out the fingers, and away from her chest. «You're so wet...» he commented. Kotori curled on herself breathing heavily, whining as her pleasure ended before she could reach the peak. «Unh... Yuma... why you stopped...? W-why...?» she breathed.

Yuma sat up on the hammock, smirking. «Because, I just remembered how mean you were before. And meanie girls don't deserve good things.» he teased. He then sniffed his dripping fingers. «Although I must admit your scent is lovely. It makes me so aroused...» he added. Weakly, she sat up too, and buried herself in his chest. «Please, Yuma...», her voice was breathy and pleading, he absolutely loved to hear her like this, so weak and submissive, «...I'm throbbing s-so bad, I-I need relief... from you... please...» she murmured, rocking back and forth in his lap. Yuma grinned slyly **[AN: I think a rape face could be appropriate here XD]**, and pulled her tight against him, hearing her gasp quietly and feeling her rubbing against his body like an animal in heat. «Uhh... Yumaah... pleasee...» Even though his instinct was screaming to do it right now, his conscience was eager to tease her just a bit more.

«Once you're enough worked up, you become pretty horny... and this makes you easily overwhelmable...» he whispered hotly in her ear, running a finger on her chest and belly, and she struggled to prevent herself from squeaking. «Y-yuma... s-stop teasing m-me...» she groaned as he rid of his shorts and ground his erection against her opening. «You want this so badly?» he asked, leading her hand on his stiffness. Kotori hesitantly stroked it with her fingertips, nodding. «You're so hard...» he murmured. He leaned on her mouth. «Then say sorry for being so bossy...» he blew the air on her lips. She opened her mouth slightly and closed her eyes, reeling in the sensation of their bodies being pressed so closely. He pushed against her opening just a little bit, but it was enough to make her moan and break down.

«O-okay... I'm v-very sorry... now p-please... enter i-inside me...» she faltered. Yuma pushed her down and pinned her on the hammock, while his hand dragged down her soaked panties and tossed then away. «Direct attack.» he whispered, before capturing her lips and thrusting inside her with a single hard push. The girl screamed in pleasure in his mouth, tightly wrapping her arms around his neck. He started thrusting with a frantic rhythm, not even giving her the time to adjust to him, but they both didn't cared, they only wanted to feel that wonderful pleasure with each other, not even noticing the waves of sweatdrops dripping from their bodies. Their moans resonated in each other's mouths; she wrapped her legs around his waist, to allow (and force) him to penetrate more deeply; her fingers sank in his sweaty hair, trying to hold herself onto something.

His hand instead were restlessly running all over her; caressing her thighs, groping her butt, squeezing her breasts, sinking in her green sweaty hair; she really couldn't tell where each hand was and what was doing exactly. They parted a bit to catch their breaths, but also to vent their need of moaning. He then looked at her, utterly loving the way her firm breasts bounced, the way her beautiful face contorted, and the way her lovely hair fluttered all over her head. She difficultly opened her eyes, staring back at him lovingly.

Despite his moans, he smiled at her. «Aaanh! Hey K-kotori... ahh! I b-bet... y-you'll come... ahhhnn before me...» he joked. Her mouth curved into a twisted smile. «Ahhh! Y-you're being... AAH! Ridiculous...» she replied. «Uunghh! Oh, r-really?» he jeered as his hand went down, and mercilessly prodded hard her nub, causing her to scream loudly and clutch to him desperately. Her walls tightened greatly all of sudden, causing the both of them to climax hard at the same time, their liquid essences mixing together.

The two wordlessly gasped heavily, before he slumped over her, both breathless. Curling their arms around each other, Yuma gently moved beside her and pulled out, letting the liquids drip out of her freely. «Damn... You dragged me beyond with you...» he huffed. Kotori giggled. «It's just you become so hot-blooded when you see me half-naked, not to mention when I am completely naked...» The teenage lovers snuggled and rested against each other's body. «You're always the one who commands in our relationship, so it's natural for me overdo when I can dominate you.» he whispered. «Well, if you could always command, we would end up badly.» she said. «Or maybe we would only make love much more often.» he joked. Kotori playfully smacked him. «Calm down, seducer! I don't want to become a teen mom, so let's wait until the days I can't get pregnant.» Yuma pouted. «But in those days you're always so cantankerous!» Kotori just sighed, and let him cuddle her.

Then, he started chuckling for no apparent reason. «What's so funny?» she asked, rising an eyebrow. Yuma smiled at her. «I just remembered something Tetsuo told me before we got together: "If you two would get together, within a few years you would be very lucky". Back then I didn't understand what he meant, but now I do, and I also know he was so right. You're beautiful...» Kotori smiled, and kissed him.

After some minutes of pleasant silence, a figure stood up besides the hammock. «Yuma! Kotori!» The two teens looked up, and saw Akari, a slightly dumbfounded expression on her face. Instantly, the teen's faces turned red, and instinctively Yuma covered Kotori with his body. «Akari?! What are doing here?! I thought you were out with Grandma!» yelled angrily Yuma, while Kotori just hid her face in his chest. A big grin spreaded on the woman's face. «I knew you two were a couple of perverts.» she teased. Yuma only blushed more. «Go away! This is private!» he yelled.

Akari giggled. «Calm down, dirty brother, I'm going away. But Mom and Dad just returned from their last adventure, and they are about to enter home, so it's better if you get dressed.» Yuma stared at her shocked, «Dad and Mom are here?!» and fell from the hammock, like always. The two females giggled, before the older one continued. «Yeah, they said they wanted to make a surprise and come back unannounced.» Yuma stood up, picked up his clothes (which were scattered all over the room), and jumped down to his bedroom. «Dad and Mom, I'm coming!»

Kotori sat up from the hammock, feeling a little embarrassed by Akari's presence. «Well, Akari, about this and Yuma's parents...» Akari winked at her. «Don't worry Kotori, I'll not say anything about you two naked in Yuma's hammock.» Kotori smiled, her eyes searching the place where her underwear ended up. «Thank you. Now, where the heck is my bra?» she grumbled. Then, Yuma's face popped up from the stair. «Hey Kotori, Mom said you can dine with us!» Kotori, who was about to put back her panties and skirt, smiled. «I'd love it!» Yuma's face then turned confused. «Hem, Kotori... what's your bra doing on the pendulum clock?» The girl looked at the clock, and indeed, her undergarment was laying on top of it. «Actually, it's your fault.» she muttered. Yuma sweatdropped. «Sorry. I just become very wild when I'm turned on.» Akari laughed. «I'm still here!» Kotori facepalmed and sighed, while Yuma gasped and blushed.

* * *

**Done with the smut for today! I hope you enjoyed both the actual deed and the humor! TFRiD Queen was right, it's difficult write many lemons without sounding repetitive.**

**And after thinking a bit, I decided that in my canon Kazuma and Mirai will come back on Earth, but will still explore the world, so that Akari has to stay to take care of Yuma (and his "troublesome love moments") and Haru. I think the next one-shot will be about a possible finale of the series, based on the current spoilers.**


End file.
